Day Five: There Will Be NOMing
by Unigu Mika
Summary: Now, how about we watch one "normal" day of summer school with our favorite characters, Sasuke and Naruto? -NOT YAOI-


My friend Morgan and I had to go through summer school in order to get a half-credit for fourteen days. The teacher was out to get us, we basically lost half our brain cells for the retarded-easy homework assignments and having to deal with freshmen asking the most retarded questions; one kid actually asked how to copy and paste when the teacher said we couldn't, but she explained it to him anyway.

So, what's better then clicking and dragging Mircosoft paperclip around the screen quickly, writing awkward things in the timed typing part and having the program saying that there's too many errors, or even writing about livid lemon vans? No joke-we had to write that! Making my favorite two anime characters suffer as well! Oh, this is supposed to be in our world, not theirs.

Enjoy.

--

**DAY 5: THERE WILL BE NOMING**

--

**It is important to have proper posture when keyboarding. With proper posture, you can increase your speed and accuracy in no time. We must understand why people go inside the vivid lemon van to buy lemons. A vivid lemon van drove into a city park, offering little boys free candy if they go int**

Too many errors. Try again? Y or N

"I give up, tebayo."

Resting his head on the table, Uzumaki Naruto pressed the N key on the keyboard. He stared at the screen, his head aching from the work he had done that morning, ready to give up.

"Naruto, we haven't even been in class for five minutes. Get your head off of the table; I can't see the textbook I'm using."

Naruto frowned, turning his head to stare at the only person beside him. Quickly, he raised his hand and pressed a few buttons on the keyboard and was promptly hit upside the head.

"Don't do that, dumb ass." He growled, turning his attention away from the computer screen.

"If you don't like it, teme, then you can just move away from me, Sasuke."

The Uchiha looked around the quiet classroom; the sounds of keys being hit made the only noise. His trained eyes narrowed as he examined a classroom full of almost all freshmen coming into the high school. He frowned as one of the freshmen girls across the walkway saw him looking and gave him a little smile and wink, failing at capturing his interest at all. Damn freshmen, they were too fucking retarded to realize that he didn't go around hitting on girls two grade levels below him. Let alone he already had a girlfriend.

It was the only part of the classroom that only had two separate desks; the rest had three to four. This helped Sasuke in not having to sit next to anyone annoying… well, he was only allowing Naruto to sit by him only because it was the only person he knew.

Both of their parents had forced them to take up the summer class so that they could get another half-credit. Not that Sasuke had to get one, and Naruto surprisingly didn't need one that desperately either, but if they took the course then they'd be able to get into new courses that required the class to get into. And, since both Sasuke and Naruto's parents had become friends while in the PTA, they thought it'd be great if their children took the course at the same time. Of course, it sounded great in theory…

"GAH!!1 I CAN'T TAKE THIS TYPING ANYMORE TEBAYO!!" Naruto screamed, voice cracking like he was going through puberty once more as he stood up to scream at the computer program known as Mirco Type with the mascot affectionately known as Typo… with the p backwards. Which utterly kills the whole emphasis of learning to type correctly. Sasuke, with his iPod in hand, turned up the volume loud enough to drown out both Naruto and the teacher's screams before going back to typing.

**9:00 A.M.-** First Break. Ten minutes until break is over.

"Damn it, why the hell does the teacher have to be so mean to me, tebayo?" Naruto whined, waiting in line behind Sasuke for a drink of water. In truth, the water wasn't even cold, but it beat having to stay in the classroom with the teacher who gave out easy as fuck homework assignments. Most everyone had A's… most. That meant Naruto wasn't in that group of most.

"Maybe it's because you physically assaulted the computer and then verbally assaulted it right after it." Sasuke blandly pointed out, thinking of whether his iPod was charged enough to be able to listen to it the rest of class. He finished his drink and slowly sauntered away from the fountain, waiting for Naruto since there was nothing better to do with his time.

"I did not! I think the teacher is out to get me, I know she is!!" Naruto gulped down the partly slimy, lukewarm water and almost gagged on reflex. Keeping it down, he walked up to Sasuke, matching his pace, walking so slowly that they were the last ones back in the class… and still had seven minutes of their first break left which was free time so they could catch up with any programs they were behind in.

"Naruto, I think she has a reason," he sat in his seat, " you screamed at the computer and then her while demanding to know why screaming at the computer doesn't make it work. You really can be a dumb ass, you know that?" He looked at Naruto. "Are you even listening to me, Naruto?"

"Wheee!" Sasuke's eye twitched, watching Naruto spin in his computer chair with a blank happy face. Ten seconds without a reply meant Sasuke could use whatever means to get Naruto's attention. Sticking out his leg, Naruto's legs smacked against them and almost made him fall off the chair. Naruto went to kick Sasuke and missed, kicking the table just as the teacher was looking at him. He looked at the teacher for a moment and pointed at Sasuke.

"He did it, tebayo."

"Naruto, it's fine. Please just work on your Micro Type lesson." The teacher ran her fingers through her hair, obviously tired or hung over from drinking. She watched the clock and got everyone's attention, giving papers to Sasuke in the front of the class in the daily ritual of taking a paper and passing it to the next person. "Alright, what I'm going to go over today and review later on is Mircosoft Word. I hope all of you have saved and gotten out of any Mirco Type programs, I need you to open a blank Mircosoft document and I can show you what you can do to it."

No enthusiasm showed on any of the faces in the room as the slow, painful process of showing every single detail of how to use it, including how to minimize and maximize the bar, how to click on the document to type, and the best part of all, moving the document around!

"Oh my god…" Naruto proclaimed, resting his head on the keyboard.

"Naruto. Head off of the keyboard." The teacher stared at him, resulting the rest of the class to mimic the motion to stare at Naruto. Muttering a curse, he raised his head off the keyboard and crossed his arms, forcing himself to listen to what the teacher had to say. Well, it worked for a few minutes before he eventually spaced out and filled his head with pretty nothingness and imagining himself beating up Sasuke in front of the whole school and winning. Then the police would come and he'd get sent off to the principal's and his parents would get called in and he'd have an in school suspension. Oh yes, he thought that to be awesome to the umpteenth degree.

Whack.

"Hey, what the fu-" Naruto blinked, looking at Sasuke. He frowned and stood up.

"Come on, baka. Break just started." Sasuke began his way out of the classroom, Naruto following behind with the thoughts of previous still lingering in his head. He hoped that would happen one day.

**10:00 A.M.-** Offical break for entire summer school group. Twenty minutes until break is over.

"God Sasuke, I don't see why you always want to rush here, but then when we get here we do nothing! That's kind of gay if you ask me." Naruto complained, folding his arms behind his head and glancing at him. The Uchiha didn't reply, his gaze darting around as people walked by to the snack area and to meet up with friends. It was obvious who the freshmen were; they mainly huddled into large clumps or just walked around, wide-eyed like deer in headlights.

Having no one to really talk to and Sasuke suddenly gone, Naruto watched the people who were buying something to munch on during the break. His stomach growled, seeming to acknowledge that he hadn't bothered to bring any money and he hadn't eaten breakfast that morning. He was feeling depressed now that he hadn't brought money along with being bored. So, it was time to play 'Where's Sasuke' and get back to the rather dull, brain cell destroying class.

Oh, what a surprise! Naruto spotted the Uchiha leaning against a wall with himself to further emphasize his status as a badass emo kid. A few freshmen girls from the herded together freshmen looked over at him, trying to get a better look or catch his eye.

"Hey! Sas-GAY! Stop trying to look straight and get your ass over here!" Naruto shouted at him, gaining their attention and a few students in close proximity looked at Sasuke; some of the guys quickly relocated farther away from him and the girls ogling Sasuke looked away. Sasuke didn't look that happy as Naruto approached him.

"Are you asking me to kill you?" Sasuke hissed to Naruto, unhappy for him publicly questioning his gender preference.

"We all know that you don't have a girlfriend, but come on." Naruto turned to leave, Sasukes' hand twitched to vaguely form a fist, reminding himself that they were in school.

"At least I didn't spend my time eyeing Sai last year." Sasuke spoke nonchalantly; Naruto blushed and turned to face the Uchiha.

"I never did that, tebayo!" Naruto cracked out, Sasuke smirked and shrugged his shoulders and walked around Naruto. The blondes' eye twitched, following Sasuke.

"I never, ever looked at Sai more than once."

**10:20 A.M.-** Class begins once again.

"Okay class, can you give me some words you can spell with your left hand only?" The teacher asked. Only the freshmen raised their hands to reply, the upperclassmen like Sasuke and Naruto didn't bother. Naruto was leaning back on his chair, looking at his computer screen.

"I am not gay. But I'm pretty sure Sasuke is, don't you agree Merlin?" Naruto leaned forward, actually talking to the ever-annoying Mircosoft paperclip that he somehow turned into a wizard and promptly named Merlin.

Clicking Merlin repeatedly, his hand twitched so violently that the mouse jerked upwards and Naruto thus discovered the joyous ability to move Merlin around the screen. Jerking his hand around the mouse pad, he focused his attention on how Merlin was flung around the screen until a being smacked across the head.

"What the hell?" He whined; more focused on the dull throb then his newest friend, Merlin. He could clearly hear the scream-o jrock music Sasuke was listening to. No one dared approach Sasuke even though no one was allowed having music that loud.

"Stop being retarded and work on the assignment." Sasuke growled, looking back at his computer screen. Naruto stuck out his tongue at the Uchiha, receiving the glare that made people in the class afraid to approach Sasuke.

"Hmm… what do I have left to do?" Naruto picked up a half-slip of paper, examining the type that he hadn't scrawled out with vulgar words and scribbles. He had to write a paper on Mircosoft Word before he had to finish up another Mirco Type.

"Fuck it." He mumbled, going back to being amused by moving around Merlin the screen and making him dance by clicking the action button. Sasuke could see the figure in the corner of his eye being violenting moved about and sighed mentally, wondering why the teacher never saw Naruto do things like that.

**11:10 A.M.-** Final break. Ten minutes until break is over.

Naruto sighed, letting his head hit the wall just outside of class. Of course, the wall was made of metal so the sound of his skull hitting the wall rang out through the hall.

"You know we have nothing else to do now, don't you?" Sasuke pointed out. Naruto cried out in alarm, flailing his arms before yanking on the Uchiha's shirt collar so they were now nose-to-nose.

"She's going to make us pass out papers, you know she is! And she's going to get my name WRONG!" Naruto sucked in a breath and fake cried, letting go of Sasuke collar and became more annoying then someone to be sympathetic of.

"Whatever. I'm going back to class." Sasuke exclaimed, taking a whole five steps back into the classroom, Naruto shuffled back in, taking a seat. He braced himself for the worst. The teacher was in front of the classroom, waiting.

"Seeing that most of you are finishing up in this last hour," the teacher began, "I'm going to have some of you hand out papers so it'll be easier to get things done." She looked over at Sasuke and Naruto with a look in her eyes that Naruto immediately recognized and braced for the worst.

"I asked you if you were done, correct?" She asked, a stack of papers in her hands.

"Yes, you did." Sasuke replied, putting his iPod on the desk and shifting his feet to stand up. Naruto held his breath. This was it. She looked square at Naruto and inhaled to speak.

"Enrique, how about-"

"ENRIQUE!!11!" Naruto screamed, standing up. All typing stopped; eyes were looking at Naruto and then the teacher. Naruto picked up a piece of paper beside of his keyboard and flailed it in front of the teachers face.

"You made us make gay-ass name tags so you could remember our mother fucking names! What the fuck are these for if you can't remember my god damned name, bitch?! Why the hell can you remember everyone in this shitty class, but can't even remember the person who sits right in front of your damn desk, tebayo! AND WHY THE HELL ARE ALL OF YOU STARING??1" Naruto pointed to the class, which, being composed of almost all freshmen, had never heard such words before. Most were terrified, confused, or not really caring but wondering about the crazy classmate that screaming. They kept staring as Naruto turned back to the teacher.

"I AM NOT CRAZY! WHY DOES EVRYONE ASSUME THAT?!1" Naruto screamed, making some of the students wonder if he was psychic. Breathing heavily, Naruto ripped the name sign in his hand into tiny pieces, throwing them at the teacher. As they floated down onto Sasuke head, one older classmen boldly began to type; the sound of keying rang with utmost clarity through the room. Naruto's eye twitched.

"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Naruto asked, half the class ready to hear him say that he was some kind of terrorist with a bomb and the other half waiting for him to pull out a gun and kill everyone before killing himself.

"What?" The teacher calmly replied, ready for anything.

"I'M LEAVING!!1" Naruto turned around and walked out of the classroom without anything else. The stunned classes stared at the door, waiting for him to appear without any luck. The teacher cleared her throat, bringing all attention to her.

"I do hope he knows that's going be marked as absent for half the day."

--

Okay, so this is the "official" end for my story but I added a bit more.

--

**12:15 P.M.-** End of class.

"I knew you weren't actually going to walk home; you're too lazy a person, Naruto." Sasuke stared at a much calmer and composed Naruto who was sitting on the sidewalk beside Sasuke's Ferrari F430 that reflected the bright sun off its red hull.

"Of course I wasn't going to leave, tebayo. After all, you're my free ride home. Why ruin the opportunity?" Naruto defended, trying hard not to make it look like he was lazy.

"Just get in before I decide to change my mind, dobe."

--

**END.**

M'kay, glad I finally posted this. R & R if you want.


End file.
